


Happily Ever After Isn’t So Happy, After All

by 5_coloredstorm



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: Ohno should be getting his happy ever after after marrying the prince; however, he was not informed of one thing — jealous evil witches.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Happily Ever After Isn’t So Happy, After All

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I made the Aflac CM AU. HAHAHA Not entirely the CM; just the Duck Ohno x Prince Sho AU
> 
> Enjoy reading Yama fluff!

It should be a happily ever after when you marry the handsome and dashing prince of the kingdom. Stories of power, greatness and true love would be attained once you have sealed your lifetime with the prince. Bards, who frequent the village square, produced lyrics about the wonders of palace life, formed illusions of towering walls, soft beds, scrumptious banquets, everyday ball parties. However, Ohno was not informed of one thing — jealous evil witches.

In just one night, the prince and Ohno fell in love with each other. It took just one look and a smile to realize the forever that they would be sharing. He was supposed to be there to act as a support for his sister, not as a potential suitor. But, when the prince held out his hand in front of him, telling him to dance with him. Ohno could not help but to place his hand over his and be drawn into the center of the ballroom. Those mesmerizing big brown eyes, his red lips, his regal aura — everything just enchanted him. All eyes on them as they waltzed through the music of Chopin. Jealous stares did not bother him, for the prince attention was on him and only him. As the music slowed down and a ballad began to play, he placed his head over his chest succumbing to the warm feeling. They danced slowly as if they had all the time in the world. 

Unlike Cinderella, Ohno doesn’t have any time limit and even the clock struck 12 in the midnight, he was still there beside his prince charming. And, on one knee, the prince promised a lifetime with him. Ohno was worried that he might have used up all of his stored luck. Because a scenario, like this, where a prince proposed to a simple baker only occurs once in a blue moon. He did say yes, in the end. 

The joyous prince stood up and hugged him, immediately. And, as he pulled away from him, he said, “I’m Sho, by the way.” causing Ohno to blink fast followed by an amused chuckle. “I’m Satoshi, by the way”, he replied while laughing over the idiocy of planning a future with a stranger. After all, the best kind of love is the one you find in the most unexpected place and unexpected moment.

Ohno discovered, later on, that it was only in legends and fairy tales that happily ever after comes true. Many nights after their marriage, an evil witch came unannounced, attacking them on their sleep. She was shouting and screaming over her love for the prince and that whoever marries the prince will meet their demise. Armed with just a small knife, he defended Sho with all his might. Unfortunately, a human was no match for a magical being. With a stroke of her staff, Ohno was put under a spell. 

“Satoshi!”, that was the last thing he heard when he closed his eyes and darkness consumed him.

——————

Sho was able to remain in his room unscathed, thanks to the castle wizard who came in just in time before he was enchanted by a love spell. The evil witch was banished from the palace and the remnants of her visit was a piece of cloak and a duck. Yes, a duck. A duck just sprang up, out of the pile of Ohno’s clothes.

“No no no no!”, he exclaimed in panic and hurriedly went close to the duck. It was his husband, for sure, that same droopy eyes was on its face. He patted it lovingly, while calling out his husband’s name, “Satoshi…”

It was unfortunate, truly. The duck was unable to speak nor respond to Sho’s calls. It’s just simply, a duck. He asked the castle wizard to cure the curse. Sadly, the witch placed a very powerful spell and the only thing he could do was to manipulate the curse. After reciting gibberish incantations, he told Sho that Ohno would be able to transform back to his human form when the moon is full. He promised the prince, as well, that he would research on how to put an end to the curse. The prince gave his gratitude to the wizard and decided to keep the absence of his husband, a secret.

As the wizard left, Sho heaved a sigh and glanced down at the quacking duck by his feet. “Taking care of a duck might be easy… I think…”, he assured himself.

——————

Sho had his fair share of taking care of pets — dogs, cats and even a turtle. But, he did not expect that ducks could be a tedious animal to care for. It was the next morning when he woke up to see Satoshi, the duck, pecking the silver plate furniture, repeatedly. He told him to stop what he was doing. However, the duck just simply turned his head, looked at him with straight eyes and returned back to what he was doing. “Satoshi! Stop!”, he scolded him again. The duck was just as stubborn as his husband. And, it simply fell on deaf ears. “I know you can understand me. Stop that!”

Just in time, as the door of the room opened, the silver plate, that the duck was playing with, fell on the floor and cracked. The maid, who opened the door, witnessed it all and screamed due to the unexpected presence of a duck in the living quarters of the prince. Sho quickly got out off his bed and picked up the naughty duck in his arms. 

The maid darted her eyes back and forth between Sho and the duck, bewildered by what’s happening. “Umm…”, she could barely react over the peculiarity of the situation. “That’s a duck”, a forced smile painted on her face as she stated the obvious.

“Indeed! It’s... given to me by Satoshi because... he will be out of town for a couple of months”, Sho thought of a perfect excuse right there and then. “He says that I might miss him so he gave me a pet.”

“That’s… sweet of him, a duck as a pet”, she said as a wry smile appeared on her face. Clearly, she disliked the idea. 

“Anyway, What brings you here?”, Sho abruptly changed the subject.

Taking her eyes off the duck, she replied, “Breakfast is ready, sir”

“Oh, I’ll get myself ready, then.” And as the maid left, the duck in his arms started flapping its wings and quacking loudly. It seemed that it was irritated over the excuse Sho said. His face was, suddenly, hit by its feathered wing and he groaned in pain. “It’s her! Not me who judged you!”

———————

Sho decided to place a blue ribbon with a bell around the duck’s neck, with the idea that if it got lost in a group of ducks (most likely to happen knowing how clueless his husband is sometimes), he’ll still be able to determine who Satoshi is. Furthermore, in order for the cook to distinguish what duck should be used for consumption or not. It prompted him to do that because days after Satoshi transformed into a duck, he found him being carried to the kitchen by the cook. Good thing, he heard the duck quacking loudly. He was able to rescue it from knives and heat that would absolutely lead to something really really bad.

The duck looked even more elegant and regal with the ribbon on its neck — very suiting for a prince pet. However, it brought big nightmare to his everyday duties.

One instance, Sho’s royal duties piled up on his desk. He needed to finish reading all the treaties and documents from the neighboring countries within the day. He spent most of his time collecting information and gathering enough resources in order to formulate the best decision. The duck, fortunately, was by his side and sleeping all through out the day. But, who would have thought that that was only the calm before the storm. Sho was not knowledgeable enough to know that ducks love attention — or just his husband, who knows? 

Sho did not realize that the duck was already awake and waiting for his usual petting. He was too focused on his work that Satoshi was left hanging, sitting alone on the floor. Suddenly, he heard a loud quack accompanied by a sound of the bell. He doesn’t need a pet language translator to know that his husband was saying, “Hold me now!”

“Just wait for another hour…”, he replied back, his eyes not moving from the paper he was currently reading.

His husband does not take “No” for an answer and the duck repeatedly shook its head to ring the bell. It was very unpleasant and not a good background music when he’s reading some serious documents. Sho tried to ignore the noise; but, his ears continued to perceive the tinkling of silver metals. This pet was an absolute attention-seeker compared to his previous one, Haru, a Shiba Inu. He gave up on his papers, picked up the raging duck and placed it on his lap.

“There”, as his hand gently stroke its back. The duck made another quack and Sho understood well that his husband was now satisfied. He snuggled to it closer, surprised by the warmth he received just by hugging the duck. The bell tinkled once again as he adjusted his hold on the duck. This might be a good time to take a break from his work.

He laughed, remembering the petty behavior of his husband. Even in that form, he’s still the Satoshi that he married. “You like that!”, he sweetly cooed as he continued to tickle the duck and right after, placing a soft kiss on its head.

“Sir…”, a voice interrupted the cuddling session. He jumped out of surprise and his hold, suddenly, loosened, causing the duck to almost stumble down the floor. Good thing, his husband made use of the duck’s agile body.

The advisor, the one who came in unnoticed, stood there, looking at the prince with a straight face. As if trying to pretend that what he saw did not happen, he proceeded with his report. “I’ve come here to give you this.” Then, he handed out a piece of paper.

Sho cleared his throat and straightened up his positioned. He did his best to hide the blush peeking out as he grabbed the paper from his advisor’s grasp. “I’ll read into it later. Thanks”

He almost sighed in relief when his advisor turned his back at him and showed intentions of leaving without saying anything. However, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared back at him, with the same straight face that he had earlier. “Sir… If you’re lonely, I could ask the guards to fetch your husband back.” And a sudden grimace showed in his advisor’s face.

Sho forced a laugh. “No need, I can handle it…”

That wry smile on his advisor’s face was one thing he didn’t miss. “Oh... okay...”, he scoffed, clearly judging the prince over his affection on a certain duck. By now, the advisor was probably giving opinion about the prince. And, as he bid his goodbyes, the judgmental look remained.

Seeing that the door has been shut close, Sho let out a loud “Wah!”, embarrassed over what occured. “I would surely be the butt of jokes, tomorrow!”

The duck on his lap quacked, once again, followed by a flap of its wings. His husband was surely laughing, right now.

“Don’t quack at me! It’s your fault that I looked like an idiot!”

——————

Sho had read that ducks can be daunting when angry. But, a human-turned into a duck — maybe much much more intimidating. It was one afternoon when he decided to have tea in the courtyard. A fresh air could give him the breather he needed from his piled up work and worries over his husband’s curse. He sat, right at the center of the palace’s garden, eating some Madelines and a hot earl grey tea, on the side. Beside him was his duck husband munching well on the treats that his maid had given to him. It was a sight to watch a duck finish a whole plate within minutes after it was laid down the table.

Not long after, he spotted a group of ladies approaching him. It was a common thing, during the afternoon, to let the noble ladies roam around the palace’s grounds. As courtesy, he stood up from his chair and bowed down to them. They giggled and blushed witnessing the gentleness in the prince’s action. They also spotted the duck and commented on how cute it is.

To Sho’s surprise, it growled back at them. He glared at his husband, reminding him of his attitude Then, he smiled back at the ladies, assuring them that all is well. “Sorry, my pet can be naughty, sometimes.”

Not minding the duck at all, they flocked over to Sho’s side and the ladies started to tell him about the hobbies that they have started. One even told Sho that she started playing the piano and one day, wanted to play the Piano Sonata with him.

Sho was weak with this kind of approach. He was a real gentleman and listened to everything that they said. 

“You must be lonely that your husband left you.”, one of the ladies said.

“Ah… no… he just went back to his hometown…”, he responded while making a side-glance over the duck. There was a dark and lonely aura looming over it. He gulped, afraid of what will come next.

“Do you want to visit my place? I have acquired new books written by that popular writer in Florence”, another one spoke and she went even closer to Sho, almost touching his hands.

A sweat run down his cheeks as he stepped back slightly. A tensed laughter came out his mouth. “Maybe not… I have tons of things to do…”

The girls scooted even closer to the prince. “Eh?! Why no—

And, the worst happened. The duck just leapt out of the chair and attacked those ladies, flirting with his husband. Even with its puny body, it continued to pounce and peck at them. When he flapped his wings aggressively, the girls screamed in fright and started running away. The duck pursued them. They made several turns on the rose bushes until they arrived at the palace gate. Unfortunately, it was fast enough to catch up and tear a piece of cloth from one of the ladies. 

It took Sho a couple of minutes to register what happened and when he heard the screams, he ran with all his might and immediately caught the duck. It was too late though as the ladies have already left the palace with torned clothes. One thing’s for sure, they won’t be back to flirt with Sho, again.

“Why did you do that?!”, he scolded his husband and the duck simply turned its head away with an accompanying growl. His shoulders slumped down, exhausted. “Let’s just go back and drink tea…”

———————

He thought that his husband would remain stubborn the whole day. It surprised him that when he arrived in their bedroom, the duck was positioned, comfortably, right above the bed with its head resting on its body. Usually, he’s active during this time, demanding a pat or treats. It made a soft quack as it noticed Sho entered the room. The sudden change in attitude caused Sho to giggle on the spot. His husband was asking for forgiveness in the most adorable way that a duck could do.

Surely, Sho could not resist that look and he kissed the top of the duck’s head, assuring him that everything has been forgiven. He, then, sat beside him and pulled a book from the small bookcase beside their bed. His husband was not fond of reading novels but Ohno would always tell Sho that he loved hearing his voice when he does narration of storybooks. It became a habit before bedtime and he continued it still, even if his husband became a duck. 

He patted its head as he opened the story book. Sho started reading from where they left off yesterday night.

> _“The little prince went back to look at the roses again. ‘You’re not at all like my rose. You’re nothing at all yet.’ He told them. ‘No one has tamed you and you haven’t tamed anyone. You’re the way my fox was. He was just a fox like a hundred thousand others. But I’ve made him my friend and now he’s the only fox in all the world.”_

He glanced on his side to see his husband with eyes closed and already asleep. Laughing, he berated him quietly for sleeping just after a few sentences. His husband was, now, sleeping soundly and Sho was curious what kind of dreams he had. He stared at him and looked back at the time when they met on the ball. His heart was pulled just by the sight of him. Sho was thankful that he went with his sister; or else, he might still be alone, right now, or maybe marrying the evil witch. He pulled the duck close and laid another kiss on it. If only true love’s kiss can cure it, but it wasn’t — saddening. He stroked its feathers tenderly while whispering, “You’re the only duck in the world”

——————

Several days after, they were still the same — the prince and the duck. It became part of his everyday to have a mixture of an upset, raging, angry, stubborn, glutton and loving duck. Surprisingly, this night, he was not being teased by his husband. Quiet nights like this might be a blessing for him.

He left his husband sleeping in their room and decided to take a walk in the palace garden. Stars were bright and the moon was wonderfully shaped into a full circle. The fireflies were starting to swarm around the place, slowly, illuminating the place. Moments like this made him wish that his husband was beside him.

And as he gazed upon the surroundings, someone called out to him. “Sho…”

His heart leapt hearing a familiar voice. Immediately, he looked up towards the sky and realized then, that it was full moon — what a fool for forgetting this momentous day. Tears filled his eyes as he turned around and saw his husband, standing there, upright, in the same handsome form he witnessed on the day he first met him. Not wasting any more time, he ran and hugged him tight. Sho would be lying if he did not admit that he prefers the human form of his husband. 

Sho’s hand reached up, gently touching Ohno’s hair, eyes, nose and cheeks. He missed it. He missed this so much. He could’ve sworn that his husband was even more beautiful than before. A shade of red appeared in his cheeks as Ohno pulled him close and kissed him right on his lips.

“How long are you gonna stare at me?”, Ohno whispered, his breath mingling on Sho’s lips. The prince chuckled and played with his husband’s fluffy hair — it has been a really long time. “Maybe the whole night.”, he teased.

“What do you want to do?”, Ohno asked.

Actually, Sho literally had no idea. A night is a short time to even fulfill all that he might think of later on. But, for now, right at this moment, he could only think of one thing, “Stay by my side.”

Ohno smiled. He was expecting more; but what Sho chose was adequate enough for the time given to them. He held out his hand, mimicking the gesture that Sho had done to him when they first met and said, “Shall we dance.”

The way Ohno asked him made Sho fall in love once again. He felt complete seeing his husband. It’s something that he will miss when he wakes up the next day. And, as if live music played in the background, Sho accepted his offer. They hold each others hand and danced slowly. Once in a while, Ohno hummed a few notes. And Sho, loved every second of hearing his husband’s voice. For Sho, this was more than enough.

“You’re calmer as a human”, he jokingly said, remembering the time he attacked the noble ladies.

Ohno knew what he meant and he scolded him, “It’s because they’re flirting with you and right in front of me!”

Sho laughed. “I know… thanks…” and he laid down his head on Ohno’s shoulder, breathing deeply, wishing for more time.

They continued to dance close to each other until the clock struck midnight. Looks like Ohno was Cinderella, after all. But, at least, he doesn’t need a glass slipper to lure his prince charming in. Because his prince, whether he was a duck or a human, would always choose to stay by his side for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the book that Sho read was “The Little Prince” by Antoine de Saint-Exupery


End file.
